114753-monday-marks-120-days-since-launch-is-carbine-really-going-to-start-deleting-credd
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- In case they want to come back? I honestly can't think of a logical, non-sleazy reason for CREDD to get deleted. | |} ---- Yes, you can on a CREDD exchange :) | |} ---- Then it's a good thing to delete it after a certain amount of time, otherwise 1 person could horde it all and eventually have complete control of the CREDD market at a point in the future. You have dishonored me, ninja-san. | |} ---- Maybe so that those who like to play AH kings and make lots of money quickly don't buy out all the CREDD they can inflating the price and then quitting and all that CREDD going wasted. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ROFLMAO they would not reintroduce the credd back into the market that would be dumb and deflate credd prices and make the third party websites have the advantages in credd prices by more. | |} ---- why wouldn't they? EVE does it with plex from seized accounts and it works out just fine | |} ---- They could want to sell more CREDD for irl money. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- They're not affecting the market in any substantial way if they're gone. Personally I disagree with the policy. If an account is inactive, their CREDD should remain, just like any other item in their inventory. This doesn't actually prevent market monopolization anyway, because it only applies to inactive accounts. All it is, is an unnecessary barrier for people who may want to return at some point. | |} ---- Yes, they did. CREDD was a mere 2-3p in the beginning and Carbine didn't implement a CREDD cap (which I believe is 12) until after CREDD went live. I know a guy who bought 47 CREDD the first week before the cap was implemented and they let him keep it. He was then able to control the market until he quit the game with around 20 CREDD left. I know it doesn't make sense to buy up a whole ton of CREDD then quit the game entirely, but that's what people did. EDIT: Not to mention, Architect was extremely OP at launch and people made boat loads of plat just from vendoring their architect results, so again, yes, people were able to make that sort of money in the first couple days of early access. | |} ---- Unused C.R.E.D.D. may expire if left on an account that has been without an active subscription for three months. That's just a gentle warning to use it or lose it, as opposed to Carbine being indecisive about whether or not CREDD will expire. I would assume that expiration is an automatic thing that happens 90 days after the subscription lapses. | |} ---- ---- ---- Thank you for someone reading the actual notes and not pulling some rumors out of their butt for a reason to complain again. Well done, Sir :) | |} ---- So you don't mind the expiration date because... it forces you to waste CREDD if you want to keep items you've invested currency in? That makes no sense. It would be better for everyone - including the game - if they didn't expire on inactive accounts so that said inactive accounts could potentially be reactivated at any date in the future. It's not like Carbine loses the $20 someone spent to buy the CREDD if it goes unused. | |} ---- You're right and I agree with you that it would be better. But I don't mind because this was made very clear to me on the Business Model page, before I bought the game, in fine print that defeats the purpose to complain about it now. Luckily the 90 days is a slight work around to make my stockpile last longer. My guess for the 90 day sweep is to clear up some data storage.. I mean 90 days is a lot of time for you to decide on returning or moving on. | |} ---- ---- That's not my point. I'm not disputing that people made a lot of plat right off the bat. I'm saying it's unlikely that they inactivated their account after the very first month. People were subbing for a year through CREDD just for chuckles back when this game launched. Now, eventually? I have no doubt that CS will stick to their guns. After all, we're talking about the people who dropped the banhammer for using a bug to kill farm bosses. My guess is their response to anyone who complains about lost CREDD will be the same as most everyone else here. | |} ---- I sincerely doubt data storage is an issue in that regard. Also, as MMOs are things that update continuously, there is always the possibility for things to change/improve/advance enough that people will come back. | |} ---- its all legal financial stuff, Carbine can't count that money form the CREDD until the CREDD is used. It's the same/similar reason store vouchers, gift certificates, loyalty program rewards etc have a use by date even though they are often in years, not months | |} ---- This game is not EVE. Carbine is under no reason to put that on the market, unless it is part of the T&C... I will be honest I didn't read the T&C, who does, hopefully they wont turn me into a human cent-Ipad. So if they are not required to put that CREDD back into the market why would they it would dilute, they want at least a pool of people to buy CREDD with cash money. Remember this game is run by a company owned by a corporation that is wanting to make revenue and profit. | |} ---- The reason why gift vouchers are done like that is there is normally a cost of goods sold to go against that gift voucher. It makes the quarterly, monthly reports look a lot better putting the revenue and the COGs in the same month, especially companies that rely nearly entirely on item sales. As for if CREDD would be that way I could see it working both ways, as they could consider CREDD a virtual item. | |} ---- Could be like a magazine subscription where you sell the year's worth of issues but only count revenue as each individual issue goes out. | |} ---- ---- Why shouldn't they? | |} ---- Comparing CREDD to gift cards makes things interesting. In California, where Carbine is based, gift cards cannot expire according to state law http://www.dca.ca.gov/publications/legal_guides/s-11.shtml | |} ---- My chronoscrolls in TERA didn't have expiration dates. | |} ---- ---- So Carbine doesn't get money until the $ buyer binds, gifts or sells the CREDD or until I the gold buyer Redeem it? Lol if it has to be used the way I'm thinking then it could take Carbine anywhere from 1 year to 3 years and 9 months to get the money from my 12th CREDD depending how much I milk that 90 day window.. Which would really suck for them. | |} ---- ---- Again for a magazine there is actually still a cost of goods to go against the revenue so it makes sense recognizing the revenue on financial reports to match with the cost of manufacture/printing of the magazine and any costs of articles and what not. It is unclear if Carbine needs to do it that way as their is no COG, while it would make the financial statements looks more consistent I can tell you upper management loves making a great quarter as well, CREDD is for all effects and purposes a virtual item, you can't exchange it for anything in the real world other than the ability to play the game so I don't think they need to recognise revenue at time of consumption. Also revenue recognition is not necessarily receipt of payment, a lot of B2B type companies can recognise revenue when it is invoiced. | |} ---- Agreed, after all someone paid rl money for that CREDD initially, if the laws of supply and demand resulted in an item selling for 2p three months ago compared to 6-7p now, such is the market system. Where's all the threads decrying the fact Trigger Fingers is hovering around 1.5p now compared to 20p+ back those same few months ago and THAT was directly the fault of a screwed up loot system/table. The idea that player A can drop $20 today and three months ago that $20 could be basically snuffed by the seller (Carbine) seems more than sleazy, it sounds damned near illegal despite whatever bullshit warnings/stipulations placed on said purchase. Imagine if your $20 mounts got deleted in WoW if you took a few months off. | |} ---- ---- It really depends on how you frame the issue. If you believe/argue that you are exchanging your $20 for ownership rights in a thing, then sure, if someone takes it away from you it is sketchy. If you believe/argue that you are exchanging your $20 for a licence to use a thing then I would suggest that it is perfectly normal for licenses to expire. I find people tend to frame things in the manner than best suits their argument. Notwithstanding the above (and without reading any of the terms of use) I imagine that any player rights in this game are licensed based (as it is with most MMOs). | |} ----